Timeline Of Animated Series
This timeline attempts to list every 2D or CGI work of fiction (With the exception of "The Time Machine") that has happened in the Multi-Universe for the sake of reference. Feel free to add whatever stories are your favorite. Stop motion is also fine. Prehistoric 14 Billion - 66,000,000 BCE: The Rite Of Spring 150,000,000 BCE: The Land Before Time 77,000,000 BCE: Dinosaur Train 70,000,000 BCE: Walking With Dinosaurs 3D 66,000,000 BCE: Dinosaur 60,000,000 BCE: The Good Dinosaur 40,000,000 BCE: Ryu The Cave Boy 23,000,000 BCE: The Croods 20,000 BCE: Ice Age 10,000 BCE: Brother Bear Ancient 7000 BCE: Atlantis - The Lost Empire (Prologue) 1200 BCE: Hercules 16 CE: Moana 400 CE: The Sword In The Stone 550 CE: Mulan 600 CE: The Black Cauldron 850 CE: Aladdin 900 CE: The Tale Of Princess Kaguya 1194 CE: Robin Hood 1200 CE: Ragnarok The Animation 1400 CE: Brave 1482 CE: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1500 CE: The Emperor's New Groove 1501 CE: The Emperor's New School 1502 CE: Kronk's New Groove 1530 CE: Snow White 1573 CE: Princess Mononoke 1607 CE: Pocahontas 1660 CE: The Wild Life 1775 CE: Beauty And The Beast 1790 CE: Ichabod Crane 1806 CE: Enzai - Falsely Accused 1814 CE: Miss Hokusai 1818 CE: Tangled 1820 CE: Frozen 1837 CE: The Pirates! 1842 CE: The Extraordinary Adventures Of Jules Verne 1864 CE: Steamboy 1865 CE: Alice In Wonderland 1878 CE: Rurouni Kenshin 1882 CE: Tarzan 1883 CE: Pinocchio 1887 CE: Hellsing 1888 CE: Black Butler 1889 CE: Black Butler - Book Of Circus 1889 CE: Black Butler - Book Of Murder 1889 CE: Black Butler - Book Of The Atlantic 1893 CE: The Jungle Book 1894 CE: Home On The Range 1895 CE: Emma - A Victorian Romance 1896 CE: The Little Mermaid 1897 CE: The Great Mouse Detective Modern 1900: Peter Pan 1905: Lady And The Tramp 1906: The Wind In The Willows 1910: The Aristocats 1914: Atlantis - The Lost Empire 1916: Anastasia 1918: The Wind Rises 1920: Porco Rosso 1924: Gosick 1925: Balto 1926: The Princess & The Frog 1928: Winnie The Pooh 1929: Steamboat Willie 1930: Baccano! 1934: Peculiar Penguins 1937: Kiki's Delivery Service 1939: All Dogs Go To Heaven 1941: Dumbo 1942: Bambi 1945: Grave Of The Fireflies 1945: Barefoot Gen 1946: Song Of The South 1948: Christopher Robin 1950: Chicken Run 1952: Susie The Little Blue Coupe 1954: The Polar Express 1955: Thomas & Friends - The Great Discovery 1957: The Iron Giant 1958: My Neighbor Totoro 1961: 101 Dalmatians 1962: The Incredibles 1962: The Incredibles 2 1964: From Up On Poppy Hill 1965: Thunderbirds 1968: Speed Racer 1973: Cutie Honey 1974: Chibi Maruko Chan 1975: The Rescuers 1977: The Rescuers Down Under 1981: The Fox & The Hound 1982: Only Yesterday 1984: Thomas & Friends 1985: Bertha 1986: Pingu 1986: Dragon Ball 1987: Pingu In The City 1988: Oliver And Company 1989: Time Travel Tondekeman 1989: The Brave Little Toaster 1989: TUGS 1992: Pom Poko 1994: Dragon Ball Z 1995: Whisper Of The Heart 1995: Toy Story 1996: All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 1996: Jay Jay The Jet Plane 1997: Clamp School Detectives 1997: The Animal Shelf 1998: A Bug's Life 1998: Yu-Gi-Oh! 1998: Bob The Builder 1999: Digimon 1999: Shaman King 1999: Toy Story 2 2000: Thomas & The Magic Railroad 2000: Track City 2000: Detective Conan 2000: Love Hina 2001: Spirited Away 2001: Beyblade 2001: Azumanga Daioh 2002: Lilo & Stitch 2002: Fruits Basket 2002: The Cat Returns 2003: Finding Nemo 2004: Full-Blast Science Adventure 2004: Finding Dory 2004: Howl's Moving Castle 2005: Code Lyoko 2005: Madagascar 2006: Ouran Highschool Host Club 2006: Digimon Data Squad 2006: Happy Feet 2007: Dinosaur King 2007: Ratatouille 2007: Bakugan 2008: Bolt 2008: Ponyo 2009: Nyan Koi! 2009: Up 2009: Eden Of The East 2010: Toy Story 3 2010: Arrietty 2010: Digimon Fusion 2011: Rango 2011: Happy Feet 2 2011: Rio 2012: Victory Kickoff 2012: Wreck-It-Ralph 2013: Free! 2013: Bloodlad 2013: Turbo 2014: When Marnie Was There 2014: The Penguins Of Madagascar 2014: Yo-Kai Watch 2014: The Nut Job 2015: Home 2015: Legend Of The Battle Disks 2015: Inside Out 2015: Yo-Kai Watch (2019) 2016: Yuri On Ice 2016: The Secret Life Of Pets 2017: Mary & The Witch's Flower 2017: Coco 2017: PazuDora 2018: Ralph Breaks The Internet 2018: Shinkalion 2018: Duck Duck Goose 2018: Star Myu 2019: Toy Story 4 2019: Life Ain't Gonna Lose 2019: Young Ashibe: Go! Go! Goma-Chan 2019: Abominable 2019: The Secret Life Of Pets 2 2020: Spies In Disguise Future Projections 2021: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds 2022: Sword Art Online 2030: Future Card Buddyfight 2031: Black Bullet 2034: Tenkai Knights 2037: Meet The Robinsons 2038: Last Hope 2044: Yo-Kai Watch - Shadowside 2050: Danball Senkai 2051: Danball Senkai W 2055: Danball Senkai Wars 2065: Freezing 2071: Cowboy Bebop 2105: Beatless 2113: Psycho Pass 2138: Battle Spirits - Burning Soul 2187: DT Eightron 2201: F-Zero 2225: Infinite Ryuvis 2250: Mighty Orobots 2264: Lily C.A.T 2266: Star Trek - The Animated Series 2286: Ninja Senshi Tobikage 2452: Star Ocean EX 2500: Aachi & Ssipak 2772: Loonatics Unleashed 2805: WALL-E 2977: Space Pirate Captain Harlock 3000: Futurama 3044: Titan A.E 3596: Legend Of The Galactic Heroes 5000: Tripping The Rift 802,701: The Time Machine 42,000,000: Space Dandy 340,000,000: Outlaw Star 1,000,000,000: Treasure PlanetCategory:Browse Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Events